Despite advances in the ability to detect breast cancer at an early stage, mortality rates are disproportionately high for some segments of our population, including women of color, elders and women affected by poverty. These trends could be offset by efforts to increase community knowledge about breast cancer, encourage mammography and breast self-examination and reduce delays in seeking medical attention. The purpose of the Memorial Breast Cancer Education and Outreach Project (BCP) is to enhance breast cancer education, screening and follow-up services by offering psychosocial education, technical assistance and opportunities for information exchange to providers attempting to reach undeserved women. The BCP has three components: (1) Observership: This component will offer educational opportunities which are accessible and relevant to providers in undeserved communities. The curriculum will concentrate on psychosocial issues in key areas such as: raising public awareness about breast cancer; initiating and adhering to mammography; encouraging breast self-examination; reducing delayed presentation of symptoms; and understanding familial risk. Six seven week observership cycles (for 8-10 observers/cycle) will be offered to professional and paraprofessional staff from local health care facilities and other related institutions. Observers will participate in six observer-faculty seminars, site visit existing screening programs, and learn about the development of educational materials and existing cancer-related resources; 2) Collaborative Consultation: The Collaborative Consultation component will allow faculty to provide on-going assistance and support to Observer~s agencies in their efforts to put new or enhanced programs in place. Consultation activities may include program development and translation, in-service training, needs assessment, assistance with evaluation, or proposal writing. BCP faculty members will carry an annual consultation caseload of up to two agencies, allowing us to work intensively with eight agencies per year. 3) Information Exchange Network: After completion of the Observership program, we anticipate that many providers will want to stay connected to fellow observers, and to keep up to date on psychosocial issues in breast cancer. The BCP will support these efforts by sponsoring an annual conference and a twice-yearly newsletter featuring activities of observers and consultees, as well as other information concerning breast cancer. The Network offers a way for members to share resources, strategies and identify opportunities for collaboration. Information Exchange Network activities will be geared to the needs and interests of past BCP participants, but will be open to any provider concerned about breast cancer in undeserved communities.